


just take my hand (and come with me).

by flustraaa



Series: the one with the meet-cutes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College AU, Confused Alec Lightwood, Confused Magnus Bane, Drunk Magnus Bane, Gen, Law Student Alec Lightwood, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, meet cute, theyre totally gonna not literally sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: haven’t you heard, Alec? isabelle and jace love and live to party— and don’t you know, that means your room is apparently free real estate for drunken boys that you’re intended to go on a blind date with?





	just take my hand (and come with me).

Alec is dragging himself up the stairs, limbs heavy and riddled with exhaustion. His brother and sister had apologised for throwing a party in the house when he’d been studying before his final. Just him, on campus, panicking witha group of nerds from his advanced placement political science class. 

The second he’d walked into a house beaming with multicoloured strobe lights and beers scattered about the floor he’d been about three seconds from strangling the blond and raven headed heathens he calls siblings. 

All he wanted was to come home from his last final and sleep until next semester starts up again. 

Luckily, he was too exhausted to actually plan out a way to avoided getting— oh, you know— arrested for sororicide and fratricide—and kindly stood on the kitchen table and told everyone to scatter. 

And luckily for Alec, he is, in fact, broody and intimidating enough that everyone cleared the house in a matter of moments. 

He’d barely made eye contact with his siblings— whom for their part looked _incredibly_ guilty— shaking his head before trudging up the stairs. 

He shoves open his door, dropping his duffle bag to the floor with a thud before almost tripping over his jeans, slipping on a pair of sweats in suit. He struggles out of his shirt, haphazardly reaching up to flick out his contacts prior to flopping face down in the covers and laying there for a long moment, letting out a relieved sigh. 

The door creaks open, and he hears Isabelle start to call his name. She abruptly stops, seeing him sleeping— or so he pretends to, though he’s truly not that far off when she pauses; muttering a curse before closing the door. 

Alec isn’t really sure what that’s about, but he doesn’t really have the urge to figure it out after the day he’s had. 

Though he must admit, he’s about thirty percent sure that just as he slips off, he hears the tell-tale sign of a drunken snore beside him. 

_Whatever_ , he thinks, _you’re probably hallucinating._

He was, indeed, not hallucinating in the slightest. Unfortunately, he’s not the one to figure out said issue. 

Magnus wakes with a groan, his head absolutely pounding. He breathes out a heavy sigh, sinking into the pillow only to find that this pillow doesn’t smell like sandalwood. It smells like _pine and vanilla_. 

His head stutters to a halt in his chest, and he jolts up, wincing at the light, glancing around. 

He first finds that he’s wrapped in royal blue sheets, ones that are most certainly not his, and in a light gray room with a few nerdy posters spread about. 

_Holy shit_ , he thinks belatedly, _he had sex with Simon._

But then he sees a few law books amongst other political science texts and his heart rate calms down almost immediately. It _wasn’t_ Simon, not at _all_.

And suddenly he’s thankful, because Simon’s girlfriend would most definitely not hesitate to stab her boyfriend with a heel for cheating on her. 

What he doesn’t find however, is that there’s a warm and heavy weight laying across his torso. He glances in the direction said arm originates from and breathes out a sigh of relief. 

The culprit, a boy, is still fast asleep, head turned away from Magnus to reveal dark raven locks that make his stomach whir with butterflies. 

He’s lying on his stomach, left arm tucked under him and lithe legs curled up— Magnus eventually comes to the conclusion that the mystery lay is sleeping on his right side, just twisted at the hips—under the duvet that lies over him. 

He realises with a start that perhaps he was thinking to loud, because the boy lets out noise that resembles a soft snore, crinkling his nose and rolling over to face Magnus.

Magnus discerns very quickly, that drunk Magnus truly does have _exquisite_ taste. 

It’s in the moment he thinks that, that pretty boy shuffles against the sheets, the right side of his face supporting a crease from the pillow. He breathes out a sigh, eyes fluttering open, squinting in the light before closing them once more. 

Magnus takes this moment to close is eyes, not wanting to alarm the enigma before he gets a proper— _sober_ — introduction.

He knows the exact moment the man notices him, because he immediately jolts in accordance to shuffling to a sitting position. 

“Did you come to the party?” He mumbles, voice still heavy with sleep but carrying a prevalent note of alarm. 

Magnus flutters his eyes to an open, nodding at the boy above him. 

Cerulean eyes blink bewilderedly, before he stammers, “Why are _you_ in _my_ bed?” 

“Wait a minute,” Magnus blurts, shifting around to sit against the head boards, gesturing vaguely between them, “We didn’t—“ 

“Absolutely not,” The boy squawks indigently, “My sister threw the party— I just got back from university!” 

“Oh my God,” Magnus whispers, more to himself that to Alec, “You’re Alec.” 

Alec wraps the blanket around himself, nodding, “Who are you?” 

“The guy your sister keeps trying to set you up with.” 

“You’re Magnus?” He gapes, before burying his face in his hands, muttering something along the lines of, “Jesus Christ, Isabelle.” 

Magnus snorts, rolling his eyes, “If it’s any consolation I’m sorry that I passed out in _your_ bed.” 

Alec breaks his hand from his face, rolling his eyes, laughing after a few moments have passed. 

“It’s _kinda_ funny,” He mumbles, voice littered with amusement, “Like we don’t meet on a blind date. You’re sleeping in my bed.” 

“I mean, we _literally_ slept together so we’re basically on a fifth date,” Magnus grins, glancing over at Alec. 

The raven haired boy schools himself slowly, before taking a in a deep sigh, face littered with an expression that reads, _I’m going to regret this_ , before quietly inquiring, “Do you wanna... go get a coffee or something?” 

“I’d _love_ that, Alexander,” Magnus responds, sending a warm smile in his new friends direction. 

And the delighted simper he receives, is one that proves that Isabelle wasn’t lying when she said he was a softie at heart.


End file.
